Between Life and Death
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: Angelica is determined to get his father back, little did she know that Jack wanted the same treasure that will get Blackbeard back. How will they find this treasure? Who or what will they meet on the way? (contains some Jack/Angelica) and I do not own PotC
1. Chapter 1

**hello! and first of all, I am so sorry for not updating my other stories, secondly here is a new story... I will update the others as soon as possible. -RD**

* * *

It was a sunny day in tortuga. Angelica, who somehow managed to get back to popluation was hot on someone's tail. The certain someone made a right turn to an alley, and the entered the nearby bar. Angelica followed this someone into the bar, inside she saw the person going to the storeroom. Angelica entered the storeroom aswell, but alas she didn't find anyone in there. She made to leave when a glowing green sword pointed at her face.

"why are you following me?" it was the person Angelica was following, she was a tall woman with silver eyes and silver hair, she wore a pirate hat with a purple bandana underneath. She also wore a black waistcoat with golden linings and a white shirt underneath and also black pants and knee high boots with lots of straps. "I wasn't following you," Angelica said, though she was clearly lying. "really? You think I haven't noticed when you were outside?" the woman said, pointing her sword closer to Angelica's face. "fine I was following you," Angelica retorted, "but why?" the woman asked.

"I've heard of you, they say you make the greatest weapons," Angelica said calmly, the woman sheathed her sword, "I don't think that's the only reason," she said, walking to Angelica's side, "people who ask for my weapons don't follow me around," she continued. Angelica sighed, "I came to you because I need help to find a treasure," she admitted.

"what makes you think I know where it is?" the woman asked, "they say you know the undead, and this treasure is guarded by them," Angelica explained. "ah, the trasure of the lost chamber. What do you want with it?" the woman said, fiddling with the barrels in the storeroom. "I need it for my father, the treasure can bring the dead back to life, yes?" Angelica asked. Suddenly, someone else entered the storeroom, the person immediately pulled out his sword and pointed it to the woman.

"and you are?" the woman asked, "you know perfectly who I am," the man said. "Jack?!" Angelica said from the woman's side, "Angelica?!" Jack said not putting his sword down. "you know eachother?" the woman said, "it's 'her'" Jack said, "oh.." the woman replied. "you know him?" Angelica said to the woman, pointing to Jack. Jack sheathed his sword and said "ofcourse she does, every one does!" Jack said.

"Jack and I were friends once," the woman said, "Well, Angelica, meet Rachel. Rachel, Angelica," Jack said introducing them to one another. "nice to meet you Angelica. And what do you want Jack?" Rachel said. "I want the treasure from the lost chamber, 'ave ye heard about it?" Jack said with his usual manner, "well, great minds think alike," Rachel said looking at Jack and then at Angelica.

"I was here first," Angelica said, "but I need it more than you do," Jack said, they started quarreling at eachother, Rachel just stared. "I'll be walking away now," she said turning to leave when both Jack and Angelica grabbed her arms "not so fast," they said together, which made them look at eachother. "you be coming with me now," Jack said pulling her left arm, "no! she's coming with me!" Angelica pulled her left arm.

"guys! Stop it!" Rachel said, breaking free of their grasp. "let's just sort this out by talking, shall we?" Rachel said, Angelica and Jack both fell silent. "so, which one of you has a ship?" she said, "I could borrow one," Jack said, grinning a bit, "alright, then which one of you has the key for the chamber?" She continued. "I have the key," Angelica said, holding up the gold key. Jack imediately frowned.

"alright then, it is decided. You two will find the treasure together." Rachel said emphisizing on the word 'together'. "I am not going with him!" Angelica said, a bit angered. "bringing a woman on board is bad luck," Jack said. "Jack, I'M a woman. And Angelica, you have no choice if you want to get that treasure," Rachel said.

Angelica only silently agreed, so they all went outide the bar. "you two, go 'borrow' a ship. I will meet you at the docks a bit later," she said, and then left. After Rachel was not seen anymore, Angelica gave Jack a few slaps, SLAP! "that was for my father," SLAP! "and that was for leaving me on a deserted island!" she said angrily.

"well, atleast it wasn't a stab," Jack mumbled, rubbing his cheeks. "c'mon, there's a nice ship over there," Jack said, as though nothing had happened, Angelica only followed him to the ship. As they reached the ship, there were two men guarding. Jack just calmly walked past them and onto the ship, Angelica, confused just followed his lead.

The two men drew their swords, "oi, what ye doin' on our ship?!" one of them said. Jack and Angelica just fought them swiftly, winning at that. "not bad," jack said, looking around the ship. Awhile later Rachel showed up with a black horse with a flaming red mane and tail, and a black wolf-like dog with white glowing ears and paws.

"wot is that?" Jack said, pointing to the flaming horse. "this is Thunderstomp, and that is Kokuo. I hope you don't mind having them on board," she said, "cute dog," Angelica said, patting Kokuo's head. Kokuo only wagged his tail a bit, seemingly unamused. "well, for one I don't mind sleeping in the crew's cabin. But I'm sure Angelica would mind, a lot," Rachel said, "yes, I would," Angelica said, looking at Jack. "well there's the first mate's cabin no? you could sleep there," Jack said.

Angelica just shrugged and walked away, "so where to?" Jack said. "the bermuda triangle," Rachel said.

* * *

**thank you for reading, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter might me kind of weird, and also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

"are ye sure we're gonna make it?" Jack asked Rachel, there were many stories about the bermuda triangle, none of them spoke the good of that island. "ofcourse we are," she said, "you know many ships have disappeared there," Angelica stated, Jack turned around, obviously unaware that Angelica was there.

Rachel just shrugged and climbed up to the crow's nest. Jack took out his compass, and the arrow pointed straight ahead, they certainly was going the right way.

A few days had past since they sailed on the Heavy Anchor, they finaly reached land, which is supposedly the bermuda triangle. "is that the right island?" Jack asked Rachel, who was fiddling with a bottle of vodka. "hm? Oh i think so, I can't really tell from here," Rachel said, squinting her eyes. "c'mon, let's go," she said as she walked to the dinghy that was hanging on the side of the ship.

Soon Jack was rowing the dinghy to shore. "why do I have to be the one rowin'?" he said. "because you're the man, Jack," Angelica said with a smirk. They finally reached shore, and pushed the dinghy on to the beach. "aye, this is the one alright," Rachel said, looking at the rocky mountains from afar. Angelica then stood next to her and tried to look at what Rachel was looking.

"lead the way," Jack said motioning for Rachel to lead, "no, not yet. We must find the items required to open the gate of the lost chamber," Rachel explained. "why is there always a ring to it?" Jack mumbled under his breath. "what is required?" Angelica asked, "well, from what I remember, it was... one cup of undead blood... some undead hair... and a cup from the forgotten prince's dining table," Rachel trailed off.

"where exactly, do you find those things?" Jack said, "well, I have some undead blood and hair. We just need to find the cup," Rachel said, looking into the horizon, "meanwhile, let's find a place to stay. The sun is setting," she said and walked into the woods. Jack and Angelica gave eachother confused looks before deciding to follow Rachel into the woods.

Rachel was walking a bit briskly, while looking at the ground, as if searching for something. Suddenly Jack and Angelica both fell into a hole covered up with leaves, and they landed with Angelica on top of Jack. She emidiately pushed herself off of him. "aha! You've found the entrance!" Rachel said from the surface, before jumping into the hole after them.

She straightened her waistcoat and then walked to the area behind Jack and Angelica. It was then that they noticed it was some kind of hallway, underground. "you comin' or not?" Rachel said motioning for them to follow her. At the end of the hallway was a room with a sort of front desk, except noone was there.

Suddenly a black shadow approaced Angelica from behind, and pulled her backwards in a ghastly manner. "Angelica!" Jack exclaimed, trying to pull her away from the skull-like hands that was pulling her. Angelica also struggled to break free, the shadow was pulling her into the wall "Rachel, do something!" Jack said, still trying to pull Angelica free. The shadow then said, "speak of my name, and I shall release the girl." "Rachel!" Jack called out, Rachel was fiddling with the bell on the desk, "Death, you can stop playing games, now. it's beginning to get boring over the years," she said, not taking her eyes off the bell.

"Rachel?" the shadow –Death said, suddenly Death popped out of the wall, releasing Angelica. 'Death' was a skeleton, covered in a black hood, he was carrying a scythe – he was a grim reaper. He also wore a chain that goes around his neck, with a glowing lantern at the end. Jack and Angelica just stared at Death, mouth agape. "yes, Death?" Rachel said, finally turning to see him. "how long has it been? A year or two?" Death said, his voice was dark and raspy.

"don't know, missed me, old friend?" She said her accent changes from time to time, "perhaps," Death said, walking closer to her and stroked her cheek. Rachel only rolled her eyes and said "do you have a room or two?" "yes, come in, come in," Death said as he led them into a coffin shaped door which took them to a hotel-like area. The place was clean, surprisingly. It had a few doors which Jack asumed were rooms, and at the end of the hallway he saw light that resembled the light from a tavern.

"what's over there?" he asked, pointing at where the light came from. "that's the bar," Rachel said, only to be replied by an enthusiastic "oh," "over here, I only have two rooms left," Death said, pointing to two doors when they reached the end of the hallway. "I am not staying with Jack," Angelica said emidiately, "well, I'm not either. And you are _not _sleeping with me," Rachel said and took the keys Death gave and walked into the room on the right.

"you can't do this to me!" Angelica shouted, holding Rachel's door open. "hey, my hotel, my rules," Rachel said, before shutting the door. "your key, miss?" Death said, handing the other key, he was trying not to laugh – and people were terrified of his laugh. Angelica only took it and went inside the other room. Slamming the door shut, leaving Jack outside. "well, I'll go get some rum," Jack said, sauntering over to the bar Rachel told him about.

"becareful, the... people here aren't used to see the living," Death said from behind him. Jack wondered for a moment as he walked, _the living? That can only mean... _his thoughts were cut off when he reached the bar, there were a few men – no, dead men – but they we're moving, eating, and drinking beer, rum and other beverages, yet, they were skeletons, mummies and pretty much corpses. The men there then stared at jack when he came in. For once, he was lost for words, dead or perhaps, undead men were sitting in by the bar, drinking alchohol. Was he mad?

Maybe not, because on of the skeleton men approached him and sniffed him in and odd way, and he checked his pulse. "oi, you're not dead are you?" the skeleton asked, there was a moment of silence. Until Jack said "um, no and I certainly don't hope to be."

Meanwhile in Angelica's room, she was inspecting her surroundings. Most of the furniture were antiques. Suddenly, her stomach growled. So she decided to go outside and see if this weird hotel had some food instore. She walked the opposite direction from where Jack walked, leading her to a big room with a long table. At the end of the table she saw a skeleton, not quite like Death. He was having dinner with his family – supposedly, he was wearing a tophat with a purple shash tied to it, a golden monocle and a very nice black and purple suit.

His 'family' consisted of a blonde wife, the eldest child; a daughter with silver hair, the middle child; a boy with black hair, and the last child a toddler; a boy much similiar to the second. The wife then noticed Angelica, "hello, who are you? Come, sit with us," she said in an airy but motherlike voice. The wife walked up to Angelica who was frozen still "what's your name? You must be a friend of Rachel's. I'm Claudia de Jose," Claudia said, she was beautiful, with long blonde hair that reached to her waist, shimering light brown eyes and pale skin – which was covered in stiches. "Angelica," she only said. "come, sit," Claudia said leading her to the seat next to her. All three children sat across them, "this is my husband, Studio de Jose. And this is Clamenta, that one's Seigfried and the youngest's Joseph," Claudia introduced her family.

Angelica just smiled nervously, "eat, you look hungry, love," Studio said in a deep jazzy voice, "I don't think your wife would be happy of you flirting with Angelica," Rachel said as she entered the room, she sat beside Angelica, across from Joseph. "you," Angelica said as she ate nervously. "what about me?" Rachel said smiling as she ate the food herself. "you are a loco woman!" Angelica replied, "aha, most humans find me weird, not crazy. Well, may be a bit crazy... but I'm overall a... seemingly harmless person," Rachel trailed off, now seeming like she was talking to herself rather than Angelica.

"you should be thanking me for reuniting you and Jack," Rachel said teasingly with a smirk. "I don't want Jack in my life anymore," She said quietly, "don't lie Angelica~" Rachel said, poking her arm, only to be responded by a jab by the arm. "you can be a bit childish sometimes, Rachel," Clamenta said, giggling a bit. "old habits die hard," Rachel said, still smiling. "but really, I know you still love him. Besides, he did say he had 'strrings' for you," Rachel said, chopping on a piece of bell pepper.

"stirrings? What's that?" Studio said, "feelings," Rachel said. Studio rolled his... green glowing eyes (they are not eyeballs). After they finished dinner, Rachel was the one who left first, deciding to stay in her room and get some rest. Angelica then left and met Jack on the way, who was leaving at the exact same moment. "hello, luv," He greeted, he was a bit drunk. "you're sleeping outside," Angelica said, turning to the hallway that led to her room. "I am not!" he slurred, he went to Angelica as she was unlocking the door.

Angelica quickly opened the door, stepped inside and tried to close the door but was the door was blocked by Jack's hand, which was actually a bit squished by the door. He let out an "ow," before Angelica gave mercy on him and opened the door, with that, Jack stepped inside happily. "get out Jack," Angelica said as she still held the door open. "no," Jack said and walked over to the bed, slumping himself onto it.

Angelica sighed and gave up, closing the door, she decided to sleep beside Jack. Seeing this, Jack put his hands on Angelica's waist. "get off," she said shoving Jack's hand aside, "what's wrong? Don' ye miss old times?" Jack slurred with a smile. "no, now sleep," she said, turning to face the wall. Jack just pouted and watches as Angelica slowly fell asleep. Making sure she was asleep, he put his hands on her waist once more, pulling her close. And he soon fell asleep after.

* * *

**probbably more Jack/Angelica in later chapters... and also I need reviews, how will I know if you like it or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**um, hello. this is chapter four. (obviously). and by the way, I put a refference of my other favorite character from another fandom. let's see if you can spot it**. **this chapter might be kind of weird, sorry if it is, anyway. and also sorry if there are any typo or grammar errors.**

**also, I'm so happy right now! thank you for all the positive reviews! (squee!)**

* * *

Angelica awoke in Jack's arms facing his chest. She tried to break free, waking up Jack in the process. "hello luv," He said, staring into her eyes, "let go of me, Jack," Angelica responded. Jack did as he was told, Angelica then stood up from the bed, heading toward the bathroom. "may I join?" Jack asked, grinning. "no!" Angelica immediately answered. She entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile in the other room, Rachel was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly she was woken by a sniff by the face. She turned to face the other side, "five more minutes, Thunder!" she said, covering her face with a pillow. Thunderstomp just neighed on the other side. "no, not now Thunder! Please just five more minutes!" she pleaded, her voice muffled by the pillow.

A few seconds later, Angelica entered the room. She was already dressed. "c'mon, wake up. We have a treasure to find," she said, looking at Rachel who was still lying on the bed. Rachel opened her eyes a bit, "how'd you get in here?" she said. "Death let me in," Angelica replied, "I'm not a morning person," Rachel said turning to the other side where Thunderstomp was. Angelica suddenly realised the horse was there.

"I thought he was on the ship," Angelica retorted, "oh, him? Yeah I guess," Rachel said not even lifting her head. "come on! Get up!" Angelica shouted as she pushed Rachel out of the bed. Rachel fell to the floor with a thump. "hey! What the-" Rachel cursed, "Let's go find the lost chamber!" Angelica said walking towards the door.

"alright, let me get ready," Rachel sleepily said, sitting up on the floor. Angelica exited only to find Jack beside the door. He looked at her weirdly, "what?" Angelica said. "oh nothing, is she up yet?" Jack said, trying to start a conversation with her. "yes, she is quite lazy for a girl," she replied. "Angelica, there's something I want to say to you," Jack said, Rachel then came out from her room, wearing a black trenchcoat with her usual shirt underneath.

"c'mon, let's go," she said, heading towards where they fell before. Angelica then followed her, Jack behind her. "what did you want to say, Jack?" Angelica said as they were walking, "nevermind, I'll tell ye later," He said. They stopped by the hole they fell in, "how are we going to get back up?" Jack asked, looking up the hole.

"easy," she said, motioning for Jack and Angelica to come closer. She then pulled a lever and the floor went up to the surface. They were once again in the jungle, Thunderstomp was already up there, with a female white horse which also had a burning mane and tail, they were both wearing saddles with their names on the front collar.

"Rapidash?" Angelica said as she read the white horse's collar. "yes, you two will be mounting her. It's a long way to the castle- um manor-castle thingy," Rachel said as she was climbing on to Thunderstomp. Angelica rode up front while Jack sat at the back. "let me hold you, luv," Jack said putting his hands on Angelica's waist, she just rolled her eyes and turned Rapidash around to follow Rachel and Thunderstomp who were already ahead.

They rode a few miles until they reached the rocky mountains, there was a path leading up the mountain. They followed the path untill they reached a huge gate with a crown symbol. "this is the place," Rachel said, getting off Thunderstomp. She took out a key and opened the gate, Angelica and Jack got off Rapidash and led their horse inside with Rachel.

"In here," Rachel said, leading them to a stable. There were no horses inside, but it was pretty tidy. They left the horses inside and they got out of the stable and headed towards the big castle-like manor at the back. They entered the manor to find it very tidy and clean, it was decorated with red and gold. The only thing that captured Jack and Angelica's attention were torn pictures of presumeablely, royal people hanging on the walls.

Rachel Just walked to the left corridor, not minding the surroundings at all. She enter a dining room with several corpses slumping on the chairs – it was like they were eating before they were dead. At the end of the table was a corpse with black hair dressed in a red english coat and he wore a crown. Angelica followed Rachel into the dining room, walking over to the end of the table where the corpse with the crown was. He was holding a cup, Angelica assumed that it was the cup Rachel mentioned.

She reached out and took the cup carefully from the stiff corpse's hand. Suddenly a hand grabbed her hand, she gasped. It was the corpse, he was preventing Angelica to get the cup. "Hello, young miss," the corpse said, staring at her with half lidded souless eyes. "speak of my name and I shall give you the cup," the corpse said, he had a surprisingly calm voice.

Suddenly, all the corpses from the table sat awake in their chairs. They were mostly staring at Angelica. She just stood still, "hey, Richard! Where did you get this?" Rachel asked the corpse –Richard that was holding Angelica's hand. Rachel was inspecting a statue of a doe in her hands. "Rachel?" Richard asked, "oh, that. You can have that, I was planning to give it to you anyway," Richard said, letting go of Angelica's hand.

"here, take the cup," Richard gave her the cup, "Alejandro, pass the chicken please," Richard said to the man next to him. 'Alejandro' passed the chicked to Richard, "thank you," responded Richard. The corpses at the table started eating merrily. Angelica just stared at them with confusion, she gave the cup to Rachel who was trying to put the doe statue into an impossibly small box.

Suddenly Jack entered "did ye find the cu- whoa," he said as he saw the table full of corpses eating. He was wearing some jewelry that he probbably stole. "I'm sorry, sir. I believe that belongs to master Richard," A corpse maid suddenly said from behind him. He then took off the items he stole and gave it to the maid with a sheepish grin. "Rachel, that is not going to fit," Angelica said as she watched Rachel struggling to put the doe statue to a very small box.

"I know," she said, "I was just testing," she continued, putting the doe statue back down on the floor. "Richard, I think I'll get it later after I get back from the lost chamber," she said to Richard, who was eating happily at the table. He just nodded and Rachel headed towards the door. "now to the chamber!" she said, Angelica followed her. Jack had just finished returning the items he stole, "wait fer me!" he shouted, and ran after Rachel and Angelica.

* * *

**please tell me what you think! I shall try and put more Jack/Angelica in the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello! this is chapter four! I can't believe I made it this far. And thank you Captain Angel, Alex, Mary, LunaScamander17, guest, guest, guest, guest, guest and guest for the reviews, follows and favorite! This chapter might be kind of weird too, I've been too attached to Willy Wonka, which made me a little 'off' like him. Also, my friends say I walk like Jack Sparrow now.**

* * *

They exited the manor and mounted their horses. They headed towards the gate and hiked futher up the mountain and down to the other side. They reached a a dark cave, "how much further?" Angelica asked. "not long, we just need to get to the other side of this cave," Rachel explained. "it's almost dark," Jack said, looking at the setting sun.

"let's stay here for the night," Angelica said, and they got off their horses. They tied the horses to a tree. "You know, you could just continue on ahead by yourselves," Rachel said, "I have something to do," her eyes darted around.

Jack and Angelica just stared at her, why was she suddenly refusing to come with them?

"here, I'll draw you a map," She took a piece of parchment from her pocket and started scribbling on it. "we are here," she drew a stickman and a stickwoman in front of a cave, "and then you get through the cave," she drew a clearing after the end of the cave, "there, you will see seven coffins, open the one at the middle. There will be a key, use that key with the one Angelica has, to open the stone door to a pyramid here," she said, and drew a line leading to a pyramid.

"below the keyholes, you will see a cup-shaped hole. Pour this blood and put the hair in the cup, and put the cup in the hole," she explained, giving Jack a vial of blood with a stand of silver hair on it. "then the cup and the door will glow green, and then it will open. And.. inside is the treasure of the lost chamber," she continued.

"alright," Angelica said, she took the map from Rachel and lit a torch that Jack made during the explaination. Jack and Angelica walked towards the cave entrance, "oh! And if you meet Devon along the way, just say his name and he'll let you pass," Rachel said, she took the map from Angelica and wrote a name.

"Devon Karlheinz Maleakhi? What kind of name is that?" Jack said, peeking from behind Angelica. "he's... german," Rachel said, and shoved them in the cave. They remained in silence for a while, until Angelica spoke up, "Jack, how come I never see you flirting with her?" She asked. "what? You mean Rachel?" he answered, Angelica gave a nod. "well, I always thought of her as a man, rather than a woman. Ye know, like... Gibbs. Not that I mean Gibbs is a woman, no no!" Jack explained.

Angelica just looked at him inrediculously and walked on. "and well, secondly, you're around to flirt with," Jack said, with a smirk on his face, Angelica just smiled. They finally reached the clearing.

"look, the coffins," Jack said, he was curious as to whom the coffins belong to, so he examined them one by one from the left side. Angelica went to the right side and examined the coffins aswell.

From Angelica the names on the coffins were:

'Studio de Jose'

_So, this is his coffin _Angelica thought. She remembered when she met the Jose family. Although, she must admit, Studio must have been rich. His coffin was decorated with jewels and silver, but it was a bit burnt...

'Prince Richard'

_The corpse from the mansion? _She thought, obviously Richard was richer than Studio. His coffin was made of gold! And the strikeholded "Prince" was making Angelica curious, but it was no matter to attend to right now.

'Zaltana Istas'

What kind of name was that? The coffin was a bit scratched, by animals assumedly. It was decorated with feathers- native american style.

From Jack the names on the coffins were:

'Fred Neuman'

_Sounds british_ he thought, it was just an ordinary coffin. nothing special about it.

'Devon Karlheinz Maleakhi'

_So, this guy is also dead_ he figured, Rachel told him that he will perhaps meet this guy on the way.

The next one Jack couldn't read, because it was in egyptian. The coffin was shaped like a pharaoh's coffin.

Jack and Angelica stopped at the middle coffin, Rachel had told them to open it and take a key. However, they both stopped as they read the name.

Rachel Dark

She's dead? But she doesn't look dead does she? Maybe the coffin was just a mistake? Or maybe they didn't read that right in the dark?

And also, the coffin seemed untouched. It was very clean with a hint of jasmine scent on it.

Angelica opened the coffin to find a golden key similiar to the one she had. She took it and put it in her pocket. Suddenly, an echo-ey laugh was heard, followed by a green light that moved though the trees. Also, a neigh was heard.

Suddenly, they were knocked out, last thing they remembered seeing was a green light.

Jack woke up to the same laugh he hear last night, it was coming from outside. _Where am I? _He thought, he sat up to find he was lying on the wooden floorboards, with Angelica also up on a bed next to him. He rubbed his head, his head hurt from sleeping on the cold floor. "where are we?" Angelica said, she then looked out the window that was next to the bed.

Outside, she saw some other old houses, kind of like in the book she read, _Sleepy Hollow_. She then got up and got to Jack who was trying to open the door. To his surprise, it wasn't locked, they got out of the room and out of the house, to find a horse playing with a headless man.

The headless man walked up to them "Hello! Welcome to Sleepy Hollow!" he said, or more like shouted. He has a loud and light echo-ey voice,his tone was a bit cheery. He wore armor and his 'head' was a green glowing void. Jack and Angelica just stared at the man, "you must be Rachel's friends!" the man said and shook their hands in a quick motion.

"aye," Jack said, "she must have told you about me! Oh, and say my name and I shall lead you to the lost chamber!" he said cheery-ly, if that's even a word. Angelica took the map Rachel drew and read the name, "Devon Karlheinz Maleakhi," suddenly, the headless man burst into laughter it was light and echo-ey like his voice. When he finally stopped, he said "oh, your accent is funny! But yes, that's me! Call me Devon, sweetheart!" and he kissed her hand, with his... Jack-o-Lantern shaped void-lips, making Jack stare suspiciously at him.

"oh I told him you are friends of Rachel's! He just wouldn't believe me!" Devon said, "who? Your horse?" Jack said sarcasticly. The horse just neighed, it has a glowing green mane and hooves. "no, Fred of course!" Devon said, not minding the sarcastic tone. "yeap, I fuckin' lose this bet," a voice suddenly said.

Jack and Angelica turned to see a man in a suit with a jar for a head, with his eyes and brains floating inside on a green glowing liquid. "Fred Neuman, you don't have to shake my hand and shit. And I actually gave you my name. Not fuckin' asked for it," he said, his voice was a pissed off tone, which reflected in his floating eyes. "Rachel told us to welcome them, Fred," Devon said, half whisper, which was actually still a bit loud.

"well, you fuckin' welcomed them by knocking them on the head!" Fred said, he had his arms crossed infront of him. "so you were the one that knocked us out," Angelica said. "well, yea. You guys needed that sleep," Devon said, he was backing away and started to mount his horse. "c'mon let's go!" Devon said, changing the subject. His horse trotted slowy so Jack, Angelica and Fred can follow.

* * *

**thank you for reaching the end! I would kindly ask you to review, you don't have to if you don't want, though. Beacause I rarely review, haha. Also, if you would like to know what Fred Neuman really looks like, you can search him on Google. He is actually from a video game I played, Dead Head Fred. also, I don't own him. And Devon is not really the name of the Headless Horseman from sleepy hollow, he's an OC here, just based on that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! this is chapter five! is it? yes it is. And for LunaScamander17, who is actually my friend, yes you can unfollow. Do whatever you'd like, haha. And also, this story is rated T because of Fred's language, and what's going to happen in chapter 7... I'm not going to tell you, hoho! so read on!**

* * *

They reached a pyramid, it looked like it was there for a long time, moss covered the stone walls here and there, and the stone door... it was huge. It had two circles on it, one on the left upper corner, and one on the right upper corner. On the circles were carvings of mini people joining their hands together. The two circles had a line connecting eachother, and another connected them to the two keyholes, below the keyholes was a cup shaped hole.

"we're here," Devon said, as he stopped his horse infront of the door and got off. Jack and Angelica still stood there staring at the amazing door. "you can open the door now," Devon said, waving a hand infront of their faces. Jack took out the blood and hair Rachel gave him, and Angelica took the cup and keys out. They poured the blood in the cup and put the hair in.

"isn't that Rachel's hair?" Angelica said as she looked closely at the hair in the cup. "could be, she _is_ dead," Jack said, remembering when they saw the coffin. "I don't think she is," Devon suddenly said behind them, "what do you mean?" Angelica raised an eyebrow, "we saw the coffin," Jack finished her.

"well, yes. We made her that coffin," Devon said, "but we never found the body," Fred said, leaning againts the door. "so let me get this," Jack paused, he held his index fingers up "you made a coffin, for a person that's not actually dead," he continued. "well, uh... we don't exactly know if she's dead or not," Devon explained, Angelica raised her eyebrow even higher.

"here's the fuckin' story," Fred started to tell the story, "she was a captain of... this ship. And we were at some point her crew, you see, we were sailing past this very island,when we hit a giant coral. The ship broke in half, thus leaving us struggling in the middle of the sea, in a storm. Me and the others, were already dead before that, so we can't die – again. We swam to land, which is this island, we all made it, since we were dead. But there was no sign of her,"

"so you thought she was dead?" Jack asked, "yes, we did, and we made the coffin. And since we were dead, we decided to inhabit this island, Studio de Jose built that underground hotel. And thus, we all lived under the same roof," Fred continued. "but in a few days, she showed up out of nowhere, alive and well. Well, she _looked _alive. She stayed here for about a year with us, until she decided to get back where the alive were, and we never saw her since then. Untill _now_," Devon told them.

"how come she didn't come back to life on the seas?" Angelica asked, she put the cup in the hole, "well, she said that she was scared to live on seas again after that incident," Devon said, Angelica pushed both of the keys and they turned themselves, each the opposite way.

The door opened slowy, to reveal a chamber – the lost chamber. It had a pharaoh's throne in the back and there was an altar in the middle on the room, it was surrounded by gold coins and jewels. On the altar was a bottle that seemingly contained water, behind the altar was a small but deep pool that was about three feet wide.

Jack went to examine the gold but Angelica walked up to the altar, she carefully picked up the bottle. "ah, you're finally here," said a voice, which made her jump a little, "Rachel?" Angelica asked, through the darkness. The room was dark, only a few sunlight had seeped through the gaps between the stones. "yep," Rachel asked, she was barely visible, only her left eye was seen.

"you're dead," Jack said, from behind Angelica. Rachel was turning to the throne but when Jack said that, she turned around, "I never meant for you to know that I'm dead," She said calmly. "so you _are_ dead," Angelica spoke, "kind of" Rachel replied, and turned to walk towards the throne again.

There was a bit of clinking sound, like one made from when you bite. Jack and Angelica both looked down to find a lower jaw jumping on the ground. Jack picked it up and looked at it in digust, just as he was going to throws it away, a hand snatched the jaw from him. "you foungh my jhaw," said a voice, it was smooth and sounded wise. The voice walked out of the shadows, he was a mummy that was about 6 feet tall, he was wearing a pharaoh's headress and necklace, along with the cloth that covered his lower body. He wore no shoes and his hand and toe nails were as long as ever.

The mummy put on the jaw and starter to speak clearly, "ah yes, sorry. It falls off often," "do we have to guess your name or something?" Angelica asked, "well, noone has ever made it this far," the mummy said. "well, no.. i guess... not even Rachel knows my real name. They call me Shizou, nice to meet you," the mummy- Shizou gave his hand to shake, Angelica would've shook it, if it wasn't rotten-corpse-like and bandaged, not to mention the long nails.

"oh uhm, you don't have to shake it, not even Rachel shakes it," He said, drawing his hand away. "well, welcome to my humble home," Shizou said, gesturing around. "how do I get my father back," she asked Rachel, well, it was more like a request. "hm?" Rachel answered, she was fiddling and scratching the throne's armrest. Angelica went to her and pulled her arm, which she withdrew as soon as she grabbed it.

"don't," she said, Angelica just looked at her, she still wasn't visible. Angelica then thought of something, Rachel's arm felt... kind of weird and boney. She just shook it off and motioned for her to get to the altar. They both went to it "what's your father's name," Rachel said, taking the glass bottle quickly from the altar, Angelica tried to catch a glance at her hand, but was too slow. "Blackbeard, Edward Teach," Angelica answered. Rachel then took a knife from her pocket, "I need your blood, he is your real father, is he?" she said, giving the knife to Angelica.

"yes," she cut the skin on her hand, Jack flinched at that. Rachel motion for her to put the drops of the blood into the pool that's behind the altar. When there was enough, she put a few drops of water from the bottle. "stand back people," she said,backing up from the pool, Jack and Angelica did so too.

Suddenly a big splash of water went from the pool, and it revealed a corpse-like Blackbeard sitting on the edge of it. Blackbeard examined his hands, they were skeletial. "you said you can bring him back!" Angelica shouted at Rachel, terrified at her father's current state. "well, I did," she replied, Angelica grabbed her shirt collar, and pulled her down a bit, since she was a bit taller than her.

Rachel immedeately pulled her hands off of her, "I said, don't touch me," she said darkly, her voice was a bit darker and had a lower pitch, she almost sounded like a man. Angelica gasped when Rachel's hand pulled hers off, her hand was, boney –like her arm, rough and cold. Angelica quickly grabbed Rachel's hand, and inspected it, it was actually bones, like Death's hands. Rachel pulled her hand away, "touche" she said darkly, and rubbed her knuckle bones.

"if you want to bring someone back it's not only that you know," she continued, we have to ask Death for his soul back," Rachel explained, glaring at Angelica. It was then she noticed that Rachel's eyes were a darker color, it was dark grey instead of silver.

"why didn't you ask for _your_ soul back," Blackbeard said, he saw the whole hand incident. "I did, and I had to do something in return for him," she replied, fiddling with her wrist bones "and what happened?" Jack asked suddenly behind Angelica, Blackbeard gave him a death glare. "I became his apprentice," she said, walking out of the shadows, half of her face was a skull, also half of her chest, both of her arms were bones. She was wearing the trenchcoat she wore the other day, but with a cloak with a hood tied to it's neck. Her other half that was still covered in flesh had a skeleton facepaint.

Angelica gasped at the sight, "what are you?" she asked. "a reaper," Rachel calmly answered, her eyes drifting away from Angelica's. Her eyes went to Blackbeard that took the bottle from her and ran out the door. "he's getting away!" Shizou shouted, Blackbeard bolted very fast for an old man.

"ring the death bell! Make sure he doesn't get off the island!" she shouted in her dark voice, Shizou went up the stairs to the top of the pyramid to ring the bell. "Devon! Get him! Use your sword and get your hellhounds aswell," she shouted, throwing Devon a sword she took from Thunderstomp who was suddenly there.

"aye, aye, Captain!" Devon said as he caught the sword and ran to his horse and mounted it. He then whistled and a pack of ferocious hounds with tounges of fire came and went with him.

The room fell silent as less people were in there.

"don't hurt him!" Angelica said, suddenly realizing that it was her father that they were chasing. "we won't," Rachel said, but it was not much assuring.

* * *

**chapter 6 is actually done, and also half of chapter 7. But I decide to put a little time elapse, to see what you think, leave a review please! And also forgive any grammar mistake, English is not my first language, but I have been with it since I was young. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello and thank you so much for reaching chapter six! I should be doing an essay... but instead I did this... oh well... and I thank some guests, Rumbuss, LunaScamander17 and Captain Angel for the new reviews. And for Captain Angel, I am Indonesian. **

* * *

"Caligo!" Rachel called out, but the room was silent. Angelica just stared at her, Jack had went with the others to find Blackbeard who was running around the island with a bottle containing valueable liquid that Jack needed.

Suddenly a rustling sound was heard, and a huge dragon head popped out infront of Rachel. "go find Blackbeard, make sure noone is hurt," she said, and Caligo, the dragon, went off out the door. Caligo was a dragon that looked like a chinese dragon, but he was black and his horns were larger than in the pictures. He was about 50 feet long, so it took awhile for him to disappear fully.

**Meanwhile...**

Blackbeard was running very fast through the forest, holding the bottle in his right hand. Being dead made him more durable and flexible. He knew something that the others didn't, that he didn't have to ask for his soul to Death. He could just mix the water with mermaid blood and drink it, which will regain him his form back. But not only that, it will make him immortal.

So he decided to run and find the ship Jack brought here, surely he brought a ship, right? No way would he row all the way here from tortuga. He ran and ran untill he found a beach, no ship there, must be the wrong beach. He went to turn left when long arms wrapped around him, squeezing him.

Devon and his hounds emerged from the forest infront of him, he still couldn't get a good look at his captor. On his left emerged Jack, on Rapidash. He still tried to break free, Devon got off his horse and walked closer to him and then to his captor, "Hey, Slendy! Long time no see!" Devon said, giving a light punch on the captor's arms.

"you too, Devon," 'Slendy' simply answered and chuckled. His voice was playful and mischievous. Blackbeard was dropped on the ground and the bottle was snatched from him with a black tentacle. On his left –which was previously his right, emerged Rachel and Angelica, along with Caligo infront of them. Angelica ran to him, "Father!" she said, he just shoved her off him. Jack gave him a glare. Blackbeard got up, "I'm sorry father, I-" Angelica pleaded.

"no need, for apologies my child. For my death is not your fault," Blackbeard replied, he was walking up to Jack, who had a bit of terrified look on his face. He grabbed Jack, held him close to his chest and pointed a knife at his neck. Slendy's cheerfull smile dropped, hiding his perfectly white sharp teeth. Slendy was... Slenderman... a suit and no face, only a mouth.

Angelica's face dropped as well, as she looked at Jack who was struggling to break free. Devon furrowed his void eyebrows.

"I'm going to get burnt," Rachel said, and hopped into the shadows. "you never liked the sun," Slendy responded, playing a tentacle on Rachel's face,who swatted it away.

"Father, don't kill him, please," Angelica said. "give me a reason not to," Blackbeard said, "yeah, give him Angelica!" Jack shouted, trying to break free of the grasp. "because..." Angelica was trying to think of a reason, she did have one, but that reason was not to use infront of her father. "because..." she repeated, lost for words. "I thought so," the knife pressed deeper into Jack's throat, drawing blood. "because... I love him!" She blurted out, immediately covering her mouth with her hands.

Shocked at the answer, Blackbeard's grip on the knife loosened a bit. "you, WHAT?!" He shouter angrily, "ooh, someone's grumpy. And old," Rachel said, and Blackbeard threw the knife away and pulled out his pistol and shot Rachel.

"oops, went through me," she said, opening her mouth, indicating that the bullet went through the half of her that was skeleton. "shoot me again, better yet, kill me. Or... at least _try_," she said, she was taunting Blackbeard! What the hell was she thinking? But she _is_ dead...

With that Blackbeard was enraged and without thinking he had let Jack go, and went to choke Rachel, Jack taking the opportunity, took his pistol and shot Blackbeard in the shoulder. Blackbeard turned around and pulled the bullet out with his fingers. He threw the bullet in Jack's face.

It was then when Jack realised where the knife landed, it landed on Angelica's thigh, and it was bleeding, a lot.

"Angelica!" Jack ran to her, she was siting, trying to pull the knife out. When she finally did, more blood came. "here! Put a little bit of this on the wound," Rachel said, giving Jack the bottle. Jack opened the cork and poured a little bit of the water on the wound.

"it's not working!" Angelica said, holding her thigh and trying to whitstand the pain. Rachel just stared as if trying to remember something. "a kiss. Will make it all... better," she absentmindedly said. "what?" Jack looked at her confused, "kiss the wound, Jack," She clarified. Jack proceeded to do as told. As soon as he removed this lips from her thigh, the wound was healed. Angelica smiled at Jack.

"because it can not heal just _any_ wound..." Rachel started talking to herself, when she realised Jack and Angelica were staring at her, she shook her head, "sorry, I was talking to the voice in my head," She said.

"what did it say?" Asked Angelica, "_he_," Rachel corrected, "he said 'why not use it for people in need? Or bring back the best heroes of history?'" Rachel continued, "you have a good conscience," Angelica said, raising her eyebrow. "correction, good conscienc_es_. Although one is not exactly good, sometimes," she said.

"how many are there?" Jack questioned, "three," Rachel answered, holding three boney fingers up. Jack and Angelica both made a face. "three?" Angelica asked, "yes, three. One is White, the angel-good guy. The other's Grey, a girl who's... in the gray shade. And Black, the devil-guy," Rachel explained.

She turned to face Blackbeard, only to find he was gone.

* * *

**aha! thank you for reaching the end! hope you enjoyed this chapter! it's a bit short is it? but I cut it because it was too long, and I put it in chapter 7.**


End file.
